geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate Ending: a Purrlior's Story 3 Creepypasta
(This is a parody of Alternate Ending (A Toy Story 3 Creepypasta), ''which is on the Spinpasta Wiki. After you're done reading, click this sentence to view it! it's scary tho) Wish I could give you the classic “''this happened to a friend of a friend of mine”. I honestly, truly do. Then I could make it a lot less gruesome in my head than it really was. Then I could doubt it like the rest of you because even though this happened to me, even though there were witnesses, sometimes I’m not quite sure I believe it myself. It’s the wails of my now 6-year-old daughter at night that remind me that it did, indeed, happen. Lily had just turned 5 a couple of weeks before the incident. One thing I loved to do was take her to the theater every few Saturday mornings for a kids’ movie presentation. It went from old classics like The Not-So-Wild West to recent kittylover75 movies. It was fun and enjoyable, and that way Lily mingled with other kids her age who loved the same movies. At the time she was literally obsessed with anything related to Purrlior's Story. We had all three movies on DVDs which she watched religiously (thank god I loved those movies too because you can get sick of watching the same thing a minimum of five times a day, let me tell you), and also had Purrlior, Bom Bae and Kitty dolls which she loved to sleep with. She was afraid of trucks by the time she turned four, so I taught her to pull the strings on either Kitty or Purrlior to scare the bad trucks away in the middle of the night. Honestly, these dolls were a blessing. So when I found out Purrlior's Story 3 was being shown at the kid’s theater, I jumped on the occasion. Even though Lilac had seen it countless times before, there was nothing like watching it on the big screen, and I knew she’d be ecstatic. The showing was supposed to start at 8am, but it didn’t start until 9. It wasn’t so bad, since the kids were having fun together. Some parents left, frustrated, but I stuck around, as did about half a dozen other mothers and one father with their kids. The theater employee apologized and offered us free candy. All good! Who refuses free candy? I’ll go into the cliché of stories like this and say that the movie started normally, because well, it did. The intro was the part Lily liked the most, where Purrlior and Kitty chase the train and Bom Bae saves Purrlior at the last minute. Actually, nothing off happened for most of the showing. Once in a while it would glitch, where the image would freeze for a second and then fast forward to catch back with the sound. While I noticed it, the kids didn’t care as long as they got to see their heroes in jumbo size. Nearing the end is when things got strange. It didn’t seem off at first, but I would soon find out, as every other family in the theater would. There’s a point in the movie where Purrlior and the kitties get taken away by one of the trucks in the dump, and then they are carried onto a conveyor belt. The moment they hit the belt, the screen flickered and the sound jammed on a constant loop with the kitties screaming when they fell. And then we got to look at the well known blue screen of death, with that awful screaming sound going on and on like a broken record. I always found the loopy, jumpy sound that comes with a blue screen of death disturbing. Hell, I always thought a scratchy record or CD teeth chattering eerie. Maybe it’s because I used to have a computer that crashed on me every half hour and kill my files. It made me nervous, but when people started to burst into mocking laughter, I uttered a nervous laugh too. For those who had just enough knowledge of computers, it was really funny. I have a friend who worked at this theater and he quit for another job around the time computers replaced people in the cabins projecting the films. I guess nothing will ever replace a good ol’ human being. When nobody came to check on us, someone got up and left to ask someone to turn that thing off or restart it. Lily didn’t seem phased by this and shrugged it off, waiting patiently. She was always pretty smart and mature, knowing she could watch it at home anyway. A little boy was crying and the mother had to leave when the sound became ridiculously loud. It wasn’t constant, that screaming sound, you see? It lowered to a near whisper and became loud enough to make my head buzz. At some point Lily gave me a worried look as she clasped her hands over her ears. Before I made the final decision to leave however, the screen went black and an employee returned with the father and a flashlight, apologizing and letting us know they would resume the movie shortly. Apparently they had been having equipment problems all morning. Shortly after the projector came back to life, the movie resumed a few minutes prior to the crash… only to crash at that very same spot a second time. Blue screen of death. Again. By then the same people and I were laughing. Don’t get me wrong, we only paid a five dollar fee for entrance, but this was getting ridiculous. “Seriously?” one person blurted out. This time no one had to go get any employee. The screen flickered and the movie started where it left off almost immediately with a loud click coming from the cabin up behind me. It reminded me of a gun as it clicked the safety off and I couldn’t help but look up at the beam of light. Might have been an employee kicking the machine back in gear for all I knew. As long as it worked, I wasn’t going to complain but come this point, another mishap and I was gone. Watching it at home was a whole lot less troublesome. The movie seemed fine come this point, except for the sound, like someone had put a pillow over the speakers to muffle it. Something else was odd but I didn’t notice what it was until Nightmare betrayed the poor kitties by not pressing the ‘stop’ button of the belt and let them fall in the incinerator. It was their voices. Their voices were different. Not by a whole lot. Maybe the kids didn’t notice, but I did, and I know the father did too, because we exchanged curious glances. They were similar, but Purrlior, for example, clearly wasn’t voiced by Mary Jin anymore. It’s around that time that I felt something was really wrong. My stomach clenched painfully and I felt my heart beat the drum roll. There was no reason for it. I had no explanation for the voices being different. Only the differences didn’t just end there. If you’ve seen this movie as many times as I have, you know that while the kitties eventually give up and accept their fate by "holding paws" and waiting for their death, a light comes on and spme hands (Andreanna's hands) hauls them out of the incinerator at the very last second. It keeps you on edge the first time, but once you’ve seen it, you know better. Except I didn’t know better anymore. The animation was fluid, but by now it wasn’t right. Have you ever watched those old 1930’s cartoons like Betty Boop where everything always moves and never stops? A few years later they figured out that it was more natural to have stop animations because that’s how we work. We don’t notice it, but we stop between motions. Grab cup of coffee. Stop. Bring it to lips. Stop. Chug it down. Stop. Put it back down. Stop. It’s subtle, but it made all the difference in animation when they realized that and things started looking a whole lot less psychedelic from that moment on. Well, the animation on the big screen just didn’t stop moving, like those old cartoons. There was no stopping in between actions and motions, like they sort of danced around everything in some way or another. And let me tell you, if you thought it looked psychedelic with 30’s hand drawn animation, computer animation makes it look twice as disturbing. This clearly wasn't like the movie I had at home, and it wasn’t like the rest of the movie we’d watched to this point either. I noted that guy looking at me again and I shrugged. I didn’t have anymore of an explanation than he did. I suppose I remained seated out of gross curiosity. As the saying goes, it’s like watching a train wreck and no matter how horrible it is, you just can’t look away. There was none of the dramatic music I was used to hearing. In fact, there was no music at all. Maybe it just wasn’t necessary. Imagery was enough. Already I felt a lump in my throat just watching the animation. I couldn’t move, nailed to my seat. The hand saving the kitties never came down. There was no heavenly light before a last minute rescue. There was no rescue. The kitties screamed an ear-shattering screech that would ring in my head for days to come and would wake me in the middle of the night. The kitties "held paws" which shrank as their skin melted into a thick flesh colored goo. I remember Purrlior’s face the most, because this is what the screen mainly focused on as they advanced toward the fiery pit in the middle. Black bubbles popped first in her cheeks, and then her gaping mouth opened wider than it was humanly possible, her lips stretching to retched lengths until her whole jaw melted off at the hinges, leaving long, thick, liquid streaks of burning plastic-looking material behind. I was reminded of the way cheese strings when warm and melted which forced a completely insane bout of laughter out of me. Cheese and plastic-looking material. What was I even looking at?! The banshee-like screeching escalated, and with the speakers all around us, it came from everywhere at once. My stomach cramped as despair ripped through me and I thought I would collapse right there. I couldn’t move, glued to my seat. Purrlior's eyes rolled down her cheeks like they weren’t painted on but were real globes of gelatinous substance which burst like egg yolks, leaving gaping holes in place. Their eyes, all of their eyes, were the only thing that acted as real eyes might - not like plastic or fabric. Later I realized why: eyes are the mirror of the soul. Eyes, even if they look painted, are always real. Always - and so as they exploded into a liquid state, so did their souls, burning in the fiery pits of hell. It’s silly to think that way of a cartoon character, but that’s the only explanation I found for the difference. I’m not sure it makes me feel any better to think that way. Actually, it just makes me feel worse. Purrlior’s ears had melted over her head and shaped it unnaturally, and with it, her torso caught fire in one burst. It crackled like some demonic laughter, burst into sparks, convulsing back, except she didn’t go far because her paws were fused with Chau Si and Bom Bae’s. The screaming was like the sound of pure hell, like something from a demon. The voices, though wrong, had sounded human until now. I felt a sharp cramp in my hands because I had been holding onto the arms of my seat as though they were my life line, and in some way, they were. The action kept me grounded because a part of me feared I’d end up in that pit and melt off as well if I didn’t keep some of myself in this reality. Most of the footage focused on Kitty, but you got a glimpse of the others too. Kitties like Bom Bae and Scott Ishfold melted quickly in a disturbingly colorful goo. There was no blood. Just plastic melting, molding itself off and bursting into flames. It was horrible and graphic. Maybe it was because you get to know these characters so well that you feel them alive despite the fact that they are kitties. Or cartoons. You don’t need blood and organs spilled. You just need to see their suffering, so deep you feel it too. I even felt my skin start to prick and burn in response. I should have gotten out sooner, taking Lily with me to spare her. It was a mistake on my part not to. I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. The screeching turned to wails. I was able to come out of my trance long enough to realize that the sound of crying and screaming did not come from the speakers anymore but the people around me. There was nothing but the sound of the crackling fire from the pit around us now. The kitties were dead, but the children and adults alike, myself included, were the ones screaming and weeping. With a sudden burst of strength I grabbed Lily in my arms and ran out of the theater. I didn’t look back though I could now smell the burning skin and fur. It wasn’t just stuck in my nose, it clung to my clothes and my skin too. I thought I heard someone vomit behind me. I’m surprised I didn’t. I noted the man had scurried past me. Then again he might have been smarter than me and left before I did. He was yelling at the employee who stood giving tickets. His poor kid didn’t seem to get what he was saying. He seemed overwhelmed by the screaming and crying. Soon enough the small crowd of parents were surrounding him. Things started getting violent and the kid had to escape. Me…. I just stood there with Lily screaming in my arms, half hearing her, still in shock. I felt lost. I didn’t know what to do or where to go. Should I go home? Join the mob of angry parents and wailing children? Go to the police? What? My feet moved on their own and I let my instincts take over. The door. I was leaving. It was better for Lily anyway, to keep her away from this place. I felt empty and the smell of burnt skin and fur seemed even stronger as I stepped outside. When a hand gripped my arm I jumped and yelped. It was the man with his child in his arms, sobbing in his shoulder. Turns out his name was Daniel. We exchanged phone numbers after he told me he would see to it to get an explanation for what happened. The rest of the day did not go well. I took two baths with Lily but the death stench wouldn’t leave. Eventually she stopped crying and fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. As for me, even though I was completely off, even though I felt like I could fall asleep too, I couldn’t. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw the life like eyes of Purrlior slip down her cheeks and burst, or her jaw hanging lose until it crashed on her lap. Just before my husband came home from work, I got a call from Dan. I remember slumping on my chair as he spoke, and a new set of hot tears streamed down my cheeks. My head hurt and my eyes burned. I thought they might pop right out too. He said that the theater’s management took the remaining few parents to see to the computer that handled the projection of the movie. Sure enough, they found a virus stored in there, which streamed a homemade version of the movie. But the streaming led to nowhere. His job was to handle computers, so he was able to look through it for those who couldn’t. He tried tracing back where the streaming had come from, and the virus, but there was no lead to follow. Either the prankster was an employee and had set up the virus from the computer itself, had covered his tracks very well, or something was very, very wrong with this picture. I preferred a rational explanation to something of outer nature, so I opted to believe it was an employee who’d had access to the computer. Either way, other than the corrupted files the virus had left behind, there was no evidence of the disturbing footage we’d watched. It was gone. That was a little more than a year go. Anything related to Purrlior's Story has left my house. My husband… he wants to believe us but I can tell he’s skeptical. He says someone had to animate the thing, and people had to act out the voices. That takes a lot of dedication because while the animation was constantly moving, the quality of the image and characters was as good as the original movie’s. He says that it’s one hell of an effort put into a one time prank. He’s right though. I never heard of anything of the sort again. You’d think it would have come out if it had. I checked. And Dan did too. There’s no records of anything like it anywhere. He even tried to contact Katsune Labrador and kittylover75 but they never replied to his calls or e-mails, as expected. The theater’s closed now. I think someone sued them over what happened, but all the news mentioned was bankruptcy. To this day, I still get a whiff of burning skin and/or fur once in a while when Lilac screams at night, suffering from those horrible nightmares. If you're still wanting to view the original, click here . Category:Parody Category:Movies & TV Category:Death Category:Lost Movies Category:Disney